


A Date In Paris

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Bad Puns, Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: "I want to know how you got them, and what are your intentions, Mr. I Brought Handcuffs To Our Paris Trip."Lewis chuckled, stroking his thumb over Dick's skin."Well, I have to admit I've always had them. Might havecasuallyforgotten to hand them back when I left the military police to enter the paratroopers."
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	A Date In Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).



> Written for the BWW of LDF and the LLSS meme, prompt: Lew left the MPs for the paratroopers, but he kept the handcuffs.
> 
> Thanks to Mucca for betareading this!
> 
> This is for slightlytookish! I finally made it! Sorry it comes late, hope you like it! <3

The first thing Dick noticed upon waking up was the cold metal around his wrists trapping his arms up over his head. For a moment, he scrunched his nose, squinting his eyes open to the sight of Lewis sitting against the headboard beside him, a newspaper in his hands, calmly reading the news in French while Dick lay there, cuffed to the bed.

Lewis seemed to notice he had woken up because he threw him a glance, an amused tilt to his smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Dick mumbled a little groggy with sleep, experimentally tugging at the handcuffs.

Lewis spoke before Dick could vent the first question. "Do you want me to take them off?"

Dick fell quiet for a moment, giving the question consideration. He slowly moved his arms, testing how much he could pull at them, if it felt uncomfortable and how much so. He had a feeling Lewis had been careful not to get them too tight around his wrists, which had to beg a question at least.

"How did you get them on me?" he asked instead of answering.

Lewis closed the newspaper and left it on the bedside table before scooting down to lie beside Dick on the huge bed they had shared that night.

"You always sleep curled up, except for the times we sleep together." Lewis smiled at him with affection, propping up his head on one hand, his elbow on the pillow. He gently ran the fingers of the other hand over the plane of Dick's stomach, stopping before he could slide them under the bedsheets that still covered Dick's naked lower body. He left his hand there, a pleasant weight over Dick's stomach. "When you sleep with me you relax and bring your arms over your head. You show me your belly." He grinned, pride and affection showing in the way he smiled down at Dick.

Dick couldn't help but shake his head, unable to refrain from returning his smile despite how embarrassing it was to find out he was apparently such a sap in his sleep.

"Do you want me to take them off?" Lewis asked again, and Dick knew he wouldn't hesitate to do so if Dick were to say "yes," just as he knew Lewis wouldn't reproache him for any answer he were to give.

But he didn't feel any urgency to get them off.

"They can stay for now. But I want to know how you got them, and what are your intentions, Mr. I Brought Handcuffs To Our Paris Trip."

Lewis chuckled, stroking his thumb over Dick's skin.

"Well, I have to admit I've always had them. Might have _casually_ forgotten to hand them back when I left the military police to enter the paratroopers."

"That long?" Dick raised his eyebrows, surprised Nix had never spoken about them for years.

"Well, you see, there was a cute redhead that really looked like he might need to be handcuffed at some point in his life," Lewis confessed as if he was speaking in confidence, and Dick couldn't help but chuckle, deep down secretly enjoying knowing Lewis had been thinking of him that way since their days in OCS.

"Alright, and what are your intentions with me now?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, you said yesterday that you were worried about leadership. Or, to be specific, your inability to let go of leadership after all this time with that being your natural role. You said you were worried about how jarring it could be for you to try and let go of it."

Dick sobered at Lewis' words, recognizing the fears he'd finally found the courage to open up about to his lover. He slowly nodded.

"Yeah, what if I can't do it?" he sighed softly, frowning. "I just don't want to be like this after we're back home."

Lewis nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of Dick's lips. "I know," he whispered. "So that's why I thought of this. See this as a chance to see how it could be to leave someone else in charge? Let me decide what today's activities will be."

Dick considered the offer carefully, but he started nodding before he even had to analyze it too much. He wanted what Lewis was offering, and he trusted the man to catch him if he were to fall.

"What if I don't want this to go on at some point?"

Lewis shrugged, starting to sit up. "Then call for Sobel." He chuckled.

"Argh," Dick made a disgusted noise, pulling a face, but he ended up chuckling too. If anything, Lewis was right, that would have been a cold shower over whatever they were going to get up to. "Yeah, okay." He shook his head, following with his eyes as Lewis got up naked from the bed.

Dick blushed at the nonchalance with which Lewis moved while buck naked. He did enjoy the sight, that was for sure.

He shifted on the bed, watching as Lewis rummaged in his sack.

"So, what're today's activities going to entail?"

Lewis merely hummed, grabbing a couple things before putting the sack back on the floor, and Dick tried lifting his head from the pillow to peek at them on the bedside from above his arm.

"First, I'll take care of you. Then, we'll have breakfast in bed, and later on we'll take a nice hot bath," Lewis explained while lining up the little bottles before climbing back on the mattress.

Dick though had tensed up and he looked dubiously up at him. "Hope the breakfast in bed doesn't mean-"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Of course I won't let the bellboy see you like this, Dick. I'm pretty sure by the time breakfast rolls in, we won't really need handcuffs for you to be putty in my hands." He grinned at him, and Dick couldn't help a little shiver from running down his spine.

"Alright."

"Good boy." Lewis gave him a little nod, leaning down to press a chaste kiss over his lips. "And when I say a hot bath, I mean it. Not the shower we took yesterday as soon as we checked in because we finally could, I mean a nice hot bath. Because we finally can."

Dick smiled, understanding the difference in what Lewis meant. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Lewis pressed his lips to the inner side of Dick's arm before he moved away.

Dick made to move his legs away when Lewis sat down beside his feet, but Lewis stopped his movement with one hand on Dick's calf, stroking at it from above the bedsheets before tugging them down to expose his whole body to the soft light coming from the windows.

"Let me." He gently took one of Dick's feet and placed it over his knee, letting it go to pour some oil on his palm.

"Lew," Dick started protesting, tugging his foot back, but Lewis caught it and made Dick straighten his leg once more.

"Now now, you have to learn to let me do what I want, remember?" Lewis snorted, not allowing Dick any time to answer before he brought his hands on Dick's foot, starting to massage it with expert movements.

Dick wasn't too happy about the start, mildly put out by the thought of how much time he had spent wearing his boots, despite of course getting more chances to shower since they had reached Mourmelon. And having showered the previous day too. Any protest he might have been about to air though died out as soon as Lewis started applying pressure just in the right places.

"Oh!"

Lewis grinned, slowly working the ball of Dick's foot and then the whole sole, glad to see Dick completely relax in his hold by the time he had reached the heel.

"I had no idea you were this good," Dick murmured, enjoying how Lewis was working his foot.

"I'm a man of many talents," Lewis huffed, letting his fingers slide to gently rub at the tendons of the calf. "And you're a man who spends too much time on his feet despite having a nice chair behind a desk."

"Well, can't- really-" Dick gave up trying to form a coherent sentence when Lewis started pressing his thumbs in circular motions under his sole. "Oh God, please, don't stop..."

"Well, if you ask so nicely..." Lewis smiled, glad to see Dick enjoy his care so much.

He let go of Dick's foot only after massaging it thoroughly, and gently picked up the other one, giving it the same treatment. Dick merely groaned in appreciation, his eyes closed.

That was not what he had thought about when Lewis had told him he'd be in charge of their activities, but he could hardly complain.

"How is your leg?" Lewis asked while still working the second foot.

He didn't need to specify for Dick to know he meant the one Dick had taken a piece of bullet in. After all Lewis'd asked him if he was keeping it rested enough times.

"It's better."

"If you kept a bit off it-"

"I can't, Lew." Dick sighed. "You know I can't- I need to move. I don't like being behind a desk." He twisted his lips, already knowing that neither would back down, and they would probably just get pissed off at each other if they kept growling at each other over it.

Dick had no intention of changing himself after all. And he knew Lewis wouldn't stop worrying just because Dick didn't feel like sitting down.

He should probably appreciate the concern, he knew, but it still had him chewing on the inside of his cheek, waiting for Lewis to say something in reply. But Lewis didn't speak, and Dick lifted his head to throw him a look, his stomach knotting up at the unusual silence.

Lewis was frowning, but he was also moving his hands up Dick's leg, gently massaging him, taking his time to put more oil on his palms before putting them on Dick once more.

"Lew?" he called softly, not liking much the distant look in his lover's eyes.

"Do you remember the bullet that almost got me in Holland?"

Dick felt something cold curl up inside of him at the memory and could barely nod. He had been so terrified of losing Lewis when he'd seen his friend fall to the ground.

"Mine was just in the shin though," he complained weakly.

"Yeah, this time," Lewis said bitterly. "Just want you a little more safe." He sighed.

Dick pulled at the handcuffs but was stopped from reaching out to the other and grunted softly.

"So pardon me if I'm not going to be that happy about you being away from your desk."

"I can understand that," Dick admitted with a little sigh, glad when Lewis finally met his eyes.

"Good." Lewis gave him a little nod before pressing his thumbs around the scar on Dick's shin, seemingly finding the exact amount of pressure to exercise to have Dick groaning at the mix of unexpected subtle pain and relief.

After months used to his leg subtly aching, Dick couldn't help but stare as Lewis seemed to do wonders to it with just his hands, working his muscles and tendons until any ache was gone or at least felt muted enough for Dick to be able to ignore it.

Dick would have been embarrassed at how his body started to react to Lewis' touches, except he couldn't cover his growing erection and wasn't even sure he really wanted to. Lewis for his part seemed to ignore it, focusing on massaging the other leg after the first.

Dick finally understood why some would even pay for a massage. On top of it all, he wasn't really sure he'd be able to actually get up and leave that bed even if he wanted to, not with his legs relaxed to jelly.

It would've been much more romantic if it wasn't for Dick's stomach choosing that moment to start rumble.

Lewis chuckled and leaned over Dick to press a kiss on his stomach, completely ignoring Dick's half hard cock.

"Guess it's best I take you out of those so we can call in room service."

Before reaching out for Dick's handcuffs though, Lewis stopped to press a couple kisses over Dick's chest and over his lips, only then picking the keys from the bedside table.

Somehow, Dick found that even if free he wasn't in too much of a hurry to take back the control he had voluntarily surrendered before.

He let Lewis gently massage one arm after the other, and by the time Lewis had finished, Dick was still laying contently in bed. He lazily thought he might have to scuttle into the bathroom when they were to take them breakfast, not really wanting to put on his uniform just before he was to get in the bathtub anyway, but for the moment he simply lay there, watching Lewis place the order on the phone.

Dick found a grin slowly growing on his lips as he listened to Lewis speak French on the phone, and he waited until the man was lying once beside on the mattress to ask what he'd ordered.

"Coffee and croissants. Coffee you can drink by yourself, but I'm going to feed you the croissants." Lewis grinned openly, his head propped on one hand.

Dick couldn't keep himself from complaining, despite a tiny part of himself reminding him of the rules set up by Lewis. "Wouldn't it be easier if you let me feed myself?"

Lewis merely shrugged. "Don't worry, darling, I've got this down to the tea-bag."

There was a split second of silence hanging between them before Dick closed his eyes with a groan. "Oh no..." He turned his face the other way despite being unable to hold back a chuckle.

Lewis laughed beside him, throwing an arm over Dick's waist in time to block Dick's weak pretense of rolling away from him.

"Let me go, I don't deserve this," Dick chuckled, rolling on his side to turn his back to Lewis, but Lewis pressed closer against him, laughing.

"It's pun-ishment time, babe!" Lewis laughed, holding Dick through the mock struggle his lover was putting up.

"Stop!" Dick could barely speak through the laughter, tears in his eyes. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"You have no sense of humor!"

Dick turned to lay on his back and watch Lewis, shaking his head almost exasperatedly. "I do have a sense of humor, Lew! You just make bad puns!"

"I don't!" Lewis complained, but he couldn't stop chuckling yet. "I made you laugh, didn't I?"

"That's because they're so bad they make a full circle and become funny again!"

"How dare you!" Lewis wheezed, face flushed, unable to stop laughing.

Yet, that didn't stop Lewis from reaching out to place a chaste kiss over Dick's lips. "You love me."

"I hate you," Dick corrected him despite the smile still on his lips, and he underlined the sentiment by gently placing a line of playful bites over Lewis' jawline.

"More like you eat me, baby, present," Lewis chuckled, sprawled on top of him by then, gaining another soft "oh God" from Dick.

***

Dick emerged from the bathroom when Lewis knocked at the door. Behind him, he left the tap open to fill the bathtub with hot water just like Lewis had asked him.

If Dick had to be honest, when he'd received notice of a weekend to spend in Paris, he had not envisioned himself sitting between Lewis' legs on a huge bed in some fancy hotel, letting the man hand feed him a croissant that Dick had to admit was to die for.

He leaned against Lewis' chest, enjoying putting himself in Lewis' hands way more than he would have expected. For all he had feared he wouldn't manage to let go of the need to be in charge, and for all he still felt the need to complain at times, Dick had to admit Lewis was making it easier for him.

Lewis alternated between feeding himself and Dick, catching the chance to press a kiss to Dick's naked shoulder after they finished the first croissant.

“Remember first day we met?”

“Yeah.”

Lewis grinned at the memory. “Would you ever've thought we’d end up in Paris together? Eating croissants in bed?”

Dick smiled fondly, thinking back at how young they were, still convinced they couldn’t possibly find someone that would understand them and be trusted to stay through thick and thin.

At the time, it would have seemed completely unlikely to him that he could one day be in that spot with Lewis. And yet there they were, in the middle of a romantic weekend in Paris.

The kind of stuff you read in articles for women dreaming of their Prince Charming.

“No, not really.” He gave a little shake of his head, leaning against Lewis’ chest.

Lewis pressed his lips to Dick’s brow, his hand warm and strong on his naked skin. “I’ll take you to see the Tour Eiffel and the Arc de triomphe, you’re gonna love them,” he promised. “We have so much time before we have to take the train back, I want to show you as much as I can.”

Dick smiled but huffed a little. “Even if you don’t, I’m gonna love this weekend anyway. Can’t even imagine what I’d be doing here alone. Thank you for following me here.” He looked for Lewis’ hand, intertwining their fingers under Lewis’ loving gaze.

“I’ll always follow you,” Lewis promised softly, tilting his head to kiss Dick once more.

***

Lewis held out one hand for Dick from inside the bathtub, and Dick took it to balance himself as he stepped inside to sit between his lover's legs.

He let out a groan of satisfaction as he slowly lowered himself in the bathtub full of steaming hot water.

He could feel it almost burn over his skin, and he sagged in relief against Lewis' chest, relishing in the pleasure of it after too long living either in the mud and foxholes or a chance billet seized from some farmer family, sharing a shower with a house full of officers.

He closed his eyes as he reclined his head on Lewis' chest.

Lewis pressed his lips against his temple and circled Dick's torso with his arms. "Good, mh?"

"Amazing."

Lewis hummed in agreement and for a good minute they simply enjoyed the warmth together, but then — just as Dick felt about to doze off — Lewis reached out for a cloth and a bar of soap.

Dick felt the need to protest for only a second when Lewis nudged him to lean forward, but then he complied with a sigh, relaxed and after all quite willing to let Lewis enjoy pampering him.

Lewis' fingers gently massaging his scalp felt like a blessing, almost tempted to call for God as his man gently washed his hair. It was way more relaxing than Dick would have expected from something he was used to doing himself quickly and efficiently.

But Lewis wasn't doing it just to get him clean, but to make it feel good, and he was succeeding in it.

"Close your eyes," Lewis ordered gently, giving him time to do so before washing the foam away.

"Will you let me do it to you?" Dick wondered lazily, and he cracked a smile when Lewis answered with a vague "maybe".

The experiment of giving Lewis free rein on what they were to do had its perks, Dick found, hugging his knees while Lewis took care of washing and massaging his back.

"Feels good?"

"Mh." Dick nodded his head, his eyes closed, and he didn't want to protest for even a second when Lewis pulled him gently back against his chest to take care of washing Dick's arms and chest.

Dick sighed deeply when Lewis let his hand slide down over his belly to wrap his fingers around his cock. "Yes?" Lewis whispered against Dick's ear, giving his cock a first pull.

Dick moaned softly and answered with just a nod, stretching his legs to give Lewis more space.

He licked his lips, slowly running his hands over Lewis thighs at his sides, unable to just stay still as Lewis slowly jerked him off underwater.

“This I want to do to you later…” he murmured, his breath starting to come off laboured as Lewis put his clever fingers and his knowledge of what Dick liked to work.

Lewis chuckled behind him and gently nuzzled at the short hair on the nape of his neck. “Not going to deny you this, darling. Even something else, if you’re in the mood.”

Dick parted his lips to answer but a moan escaped him as Lewis started moving his hand faster. “Yes-” he breathed, fighting to manage a coherent sentence after all. “Keep this up- I’ll totally be in the mood.” He nodded, trying to thrust up into Lewis’ hold, uncaring how eager he looked or sounded, happy to just ride the pleasure and enjoy Lewis’ attentions.

“Good.”

Dick licked his lips again, quite aware of Lewis’ erection pressing against his back, and yet he was far too close already to really want to stop his lover just to move to the bed. Not to mention that they should have washed and dried off, while Lewis was just taking him _there_. They would have to have more later on, he decided.

“Lew… Lew,” he called a little desperately.

Lewis pressed a kiss in the sweet spot right under Dick’s ear, and a moment later Dick felt his teeth graze the lobe of the ear before Lewis pressed his lips to his ear. “Come for me, baby,” Lewis whispered, and Dick gasped, toppling over the edge of pleasure with a deep moan.

***

They left the hotel well before lunch with every intention to see not only the spots Lewis kept talking about, but the Louvre if there was a chance.

Which Dick - hunched over a Red Cross Map of Paris - was starting to think it might have been easier said than done.

“Why does nothing seem to be close to the next important thing?” He frowned at the map he had opened over the little table outside of a café while they waited for a couple coffees.

“Well, beside Sacre Coeur there are things that we could check walking on a straight line.”

Dick hummed, taking note of how to go from the Arc de Triomphe de l’Etoile to the Louvre while checking Place de la Concorde. He leaned back and moved the map away when the waitress brought them their coffees, but then he went back to checking it while Lewis added sugar to his coffee.

“If we drop the museum, we could spend more time having lunch in some nice restaurant.”

Dick lowered the map to glare at Lewis. “I want to see the Louvre, Lew.”

Lewis smiled at him from behind his cup of coffee, a glint in his eyes that said in and on itself that he had said that just to get a rise out of him. “Alright, then I’ll content myself with taking you out for lunch in some fine restaurant after we’re back home. Just please tell me we’re not eating hamburgers at the Red Cross Club again.”

Dick twisted his lips. “I like them,” he mumbled.

Lewis answered by rolling his eyes. “Dick, you can’t go back home saying you’ve been to Paris and only ate American food. It’s contrary to the tourist spirit.”

Dick snorted softly, amused despite himself, but arched an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t exactly come to Europe for tourism.”

“I did,” Lewis joked with a shrug. “And you’ve been sent here for tourism anyway.”

“Well, yes, but— it costs a lot, Lew.”

“Some things are worth shelling out for. And also you could let me pay for once.”

“You always want to pay for me, Lew,” Dick corrected him, already back at studying the map.

“And you’ll let me do it at some point. At least in Chicago. Remember: promised to take you there.”

Dick couldn’t help but crack a smile at the memory, and he threw him a glance. “Yeah, I remember.”

Lewis smiled at him, a soft thing that he should have probably avoided surrounded as they were by other soldiers. Even if everybody seemed quite absorbed in themselves. Still, Dick threw a glance around, finally picking up his own cup.

Lewis seemed to notice the change in his mood though, because he changed tone, going back to his irony even as he leaned closer to lower his voice.

“Can’t wait to be back in the States. You’ll see, I’ll take you out while wearing my best tuxedo. I’ll be _smoking hot_.” He openly grinned.

Dick put down his coffee cup with an exasperated sigh, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Stop...” he almost begged while Lewis openly laughed, leaning back once more. He shook his head, smiling more because of Lewis’ contagious laugh than anything else.

Lewis still chuckled, undeterred. “Oh come on, this was funny! See? Tuxedo? Smoking? Ah- never mind.” He waved one hand, looking away with a smile on his lips.

Only to still at finding another soldier rocking back in his seat, studying him back with a half grin. Something in his lax posture had Dick’s instincts ringing every bell inside of him.

“See, he got that,” Lewis commented flippantly, throwing a thumb towards the other soldier, but Lewis’ smile had changed, a little more guarded.

It hit Dick that the guy was looking at Lewis with more than a subtle interest and he found himself throwing down his coffee and standing up, counting some change to leave on the table.

“Yeah, well, we better get going before we really don’t manage to see anything.”

Lewis looked relaxed as he stood up with a shrug, but Dick knew him enough to see in his steps that he too wanted to put a little more distance between them and the guy clearly eavesdropping on them.

It took them a couple blocks before Dick managed to force himself to think of something else but the guy and how — in some other space, in some other time — he could have flirted with Lewis and maybe Lewis— Before his mind could spirale down some dark path, Lewis bumped their shoulders together while walking.

Dick cracked a little smile as Lewis made sure to lean against him with the pretense of checking Dick’s map.

“We could check the Louvre first, leave the monuments out in the open for last,” Lewis offered, changing the initial plans to meet Dick’s wishes.

Dick smiled at him with affection, his chest feeling a little lighter at yet another proof of how Lewis wanted him there, and wanted him to have fun.

It was their date in Paris, and Dick was not about to let some stranger ruin it for them.

Lewis had been right all along after all, his idea of the handcuffs letting Dick see that he still was able to rely on someone else. With the relief of knowing he probably wasn’t doomed to order people around even once back in his civilian clothes, Dick felt better about compromising even on the small stuff.

He leaned against Lewis in return briefly. “We could check one of your restaurants for dinner, then.”

“A perfect plan for a perfect date, Captain.” Lewis happily grinned, following him just like always.


End file.
